The present invention relates to explosive containment systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for restraining the top plate of ballistic cover systems used during a supercharged engine explosion.
Supercharged engines, such as the Roots type supercharger, frequently explode during competition, in part because of the use of nitro-methane fuel. When supercharged race engines explode the resulting energy and projected fragmentation poses a sever risk of personal injury and mechanical damage. The problem has been solved by the attachment of a restraint system that prevents the supercharger for detaching completely from the engine.
This current method has several issues or disadvantages that cause related problems and expenses to occur. Specifically, the current containment covers used to control such explosions have top plates that provide a plurality of plate strap slots along but inward from its rear and side periphery, each plate strap slot dimensioned and adapted to operatively associate with a loop of a restraint strap used to contain the exploding engine. Through these loops, the restraint straps sewn closed into the top plate, requiring expensive and time-consuming repairs after an explosion as the top plate and sewn-closed loops need to be shipped back to the manufacturer for in-house repairs and replacement.
Furthermore, the discontinuity of the slots just inward of the periphery of the top plate introduces weakness therein. This, coupled with the angle of restraint (i.e., the angle of incidence between the top plate and attachment points) current slot-loop attachment points demand, needlessly damage and deform the top plate, which makes removal and replacement more time intensive, while lessening the likelihood of reusing the very expensive titanium top plates.
As can be seen, there is a need for a ballistic cover system embodying a new method of restraint for the top plate. The top plate of the present invention provides bushing-pin attachment points to operative associate with the loops of the restraint straps. The bushing-pin attachment points absorb the impact through deformation so the top plate absorbs less stress than current systems, thus making replacement of the top plate and the restraint straps components more convenient. Moreover, the absence of slot openings makes the top plate itself more continuous, and thus capable of better distribution of stress during explosions; minimizing damage thereto relative to the current ballistic cover systems. Finally, since the pins are adapted to slide out of the bushings, such attachment points are quickly detachable, making the installation and reuse of the top plate much less labor intensive, with no special tools: especially important for a race team making on-site repairs for many such engines within the crucible that is the competitive supercharger racing industry.